For example, JP-B-2-3846275 discloses an in-vehicle apparatus and a cellular phone device having a wireless-communications function. The in-vehicle apparatus of JP-B-2-3846275 mounted in a vehicle receives position data from the cellular phone device located inside the vehicle. Thereby, the in-vehicle apparatus sets a point, which is specified by the position data, as a destination, and the in-vehicle apparatus performs route guidance to the destination.
In the structure of JP-B-2-3846275, the cellular phone device is conceived to employ Bluetooth (BT: registered trademark) as a wireless communication system for transmitting the position data to the in-vehicle apparatus. In this case, the in-vehicle apparatus is conceived to employ the object push profile (OPP) used by the cellular phone device for transmitting the position data. The Object Push Profile (OPP) is defined by the telecommunications standard of Bluetooth for data transfer. When the cellular phone device communicates with the in-vehicle apparatus using the OPP, it is supposed that the cellular phone device is manipulated to transmit the position data to the in-vehicle apparatus. A cellular phone device in a vehicle may be mainly used in a mode of a handsfree communication. When an in-vehicle apparatus having a handsfree function performs a concurrent communication with a cellular phone device using the handsfree profile (HFP), a user can cause the cellular phone device to transmit position data to the in-vehicle apparatus while performing handsfree communication. The handsfree profile (HFP) is defined by the telecommunications standard of OPP and BT for handsfree communication.
When the in-vehicle apparatus communicates with the cellular phone device using the HFP, a user is one of a handsfree communication state and a handset communication state. When a user is in the handsfree communication state, a user communicates with a counterpart using a microphone and a speaker of the in-vehicle apparatus. When a user is in the handset communication state, a user communicates with a counterpart using a microphone and a speaker of the cellular phone device. It is assumed that a user is driving a vehicle when being in the handsfree communication state. Alternatively, it is assumed that a user is stopping a vehicle when being in the handset communication state.
Therefore, it is hard to conceive a user to cause a cellular phone device to transmit position data to an in-vehicle apparatus when being in the handsfree communication state, since the user is conceived to be driving a vehicle. Nevertheless, when the user is in the handsfree communication state, it is conceived that an occupant other than the user may manipulate the cellular phone device to cause the cellular phone device to transmit position data to the in-vehicle apparatus. More specifically, an occupant other than the user may cause the cellular phone device in the handsfree communication state to transmit position data to the in-vehicle apparatus, and consequently, the in-vehicle apparatus receiving the position data from the cellular phone device may execute an application program. For example, the application program may request the user to determine whether to set a point specified by the position data as a destination. In this case, a user cannot concentrate on driving of the vehicle. On the other hand, when the user is in the handset communication state, the vehicle is supposed to be stopping. In this case, even when the user or the occupant causes the cellular phone device to transmit position data to the in-vehicle apparatus, it does not cause a problem such as interference to a driving operation.